Cuentos SasuNaru
by Yvaine Daraxerxes
Summary: Existen muchas versiones de un mismo cuento, todo depende de quien y de donde y de cuando sea explicada, yo os explico una nueva visión de los cuentos de cuando éramos pequeños. Sasuke x Naruto. Caperucita ¡UP!
1. Pequeña intro

Durante la historia de la humanidad muchas historias se han vuelto mitos y leyendas, meros cuentos para explicar a los más pequeños, era a través de estos cuentos, de estas historias que los más pequeños aprendían sobre la vida. Muchos conocemos estos dulces e inocentes cuentos ¿verdad?

Algunos de ellos son: La cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, Caperucita Roja, Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, entre otros cuentos.

Pero seguro que todos los conocemos de diferentes formas según donde nacimos, quien nos lo contó y la época en la que ellos lo escucharon. Así que hay diferentes versiones de un mismo cuento, ¿no crees? Pues yo os contaré estos cuentos pero de una forma que, a lo mejor, nunca habéis oído o leído.

Todo ocurrirá en Konoha y, recordad, esto es SasuNaru por lo que no leas más que esta pequeña introducción si no te gusta esta pareja o el yaoi (hombre x hombre).

Gracias por abandonar esta página si no te gusta el yaoi o el SasuNaru o...

Disfruta de una nueva versión de los cuentos de tu infancia.


	2. Caperucita Roja

**...::SasuNaru en Caperucita roja::...**

Por la ventana entraba una claridad apaciguadora acompañada por una agradable olor que provenía de la calle. En aquella habitación un rubio dormía plácidamente en un mundo donde los mejores sueños se hacen realidad. Una blanca sabana tapaba su dormido cuerpo, una mesita de noche estaba a su lado, una alfombra suave y mullida quedaba bajo la cama y el armario situado al lado de la puerta era el último mueble de aquella sencilla habitación. Posters de diferentes personas adornaban las azules paredes donde se encontraba el muchacho.

El joven empezó a despertar, abriendo sus azules ojos con cierta pereza, había descansado bien por lo que se levantó en seguida, se cambió de ropa y bajo las escaleras del segundo piso.

Su pelirroja madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos pastelitos de chocolate. El joven la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y cogió un vaso en el que se puso leche y se la bebió de un trago, se atragantó por lo que se puso a toser. Cuando se recuperó de la tos la pelirroja le dio uno de los pequeños pasteles que había preparado y Naruto, que así se llamaba el joven, se la comió con mucho gusto. Cuando acabó de almorzar, su madre le entregó una cesta de mimbre llena de dulces que ella junto a su marido habían preparado la noche anterior.

-Naruto, lleva estos dulces a casa de los abuelos, no te entretengas por el camino y sobretodo no vayas por el bosque -le advirtió Kushina, su madre- pues por el pueblo se rumorea que hay una bestia allí dentro, en las profundidades del bosque.

El joven asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza pero sus adentros no harían caso a la advertencia de su madre, le entraba curiosidad por saber que habría en aquel bosque, que seria la bestia que tanto se rumoreaba que había en un bosque donde él había jugado de pequeño sin que sus padres lo supieran. Nada le había atacado cuando él era pequeño, si mal no recordaba.

También era cierto que el joven Uzumaki no recordaba mucho de cuando era pequeño, lo único que recordaba a ciencia cierta era que de vez en cuando entraba en el bosque esperando a algo pero ese algo nunca apareció, al menos en sus recuerdos.

El bosque era un lugar tranquilo donde los animales se sentían a salvo de los humanos que tanto les perseguían, habían aprendido que si entraban al bosque, sus perseguidores los dejaban en paz. Los pájaros cantaban sus melodías, las hojas de los árboles se dejaban llevar por el viento provocando un relajante sonido, el suave ruido del río llevando agua desde la montaña al pueblo hipnotizaba a aquellos oídos que lo escuchasen. Pero todo lo hermoso tiene una parte oculta y la parte oculta de aquel bosque era una bestia negra.

La bestia negra de las profundidades del bosque, es una peligrosa criatura pues los peores monstruos son aquellos que toman forma humana y si algo caracterizaba a aquella bestia era su forma humana: un chico alto de ojos y cabellos negros que vestía del mismo color. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de los humanos eran unas orejas de felino negras y una cola del mismo color. Aquella criatura tenía nombre, Sasuke fue el nombre que le otorgó un pequeño niño. Aún recordaba a la persona que le había puesto el nombre: un niño pequeño que era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar por donde pasaba y una inocencia que le hizo amigo de una bestia como lo era él. Realmente quería a ese niño, fue el único que se acercó a él sin temor.

El bosque se congeló, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, las hojas de los árboles se callaron y el río paró de sonar a oídos de la bestia. Alguien había entrado a SU bosque. Tendría que enseñarle una lección al humano. Empezó a moverse por el bosque sin destruir la paz reinante, para no asustar al humano ni a los animales que allí moraban.

Naruto había entrado al bosque sin seguir la advertencia de su madre, realmente deseaba conocer a la bestia. Mientras andaba por el bosque se paró a contemplar unas preciosas flores que habían en el camino, eran hermosas, eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda, tenían unos preciosos colores que nunca había visto en ninguna otra parte; las flores olían bien, se podría hacer un perfume de flores que no se podría comparar con cualquier otro del mundo. El rubio se agachó a verlas más de cerca para contemplar su belleza desde otro ángulo diferente, sin notar la presencia que se ocultaba tras las sombras de los árboles.

Sasuke se ocultaba en la oscuridad del bosque, observando a la persona que había entrado en el bosque que le pertenecía, era un chico rubio que tendría su misma edad. Le resultaba familiar en algo, no sabia en qué. Al ver que el joven miraba las flores que él había cultivado le entró un sentimiento nostálgico, ¿y si él era...? no, no podía ser esa persona, la última vez que lo vio era bajito, pequeñito y adorable mientras que ese chico era alto y no era tierno como el Naruto que él guardaba en sus recuerdos.

Naruto se giró al notar una mirada en él pero no vio a nadie, empezó a asustarse. Sasuke comprobó que aquel chico era Naruto, su Naruto, el único que no lo rechazó pero... ¿qué hacia él en el bosque? ¿Acaso ya no lo odiaba? Todo eran interrogantes por lo que salió de la oscuridad del bosque.

.¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? -preguntó la bestia negra-.

El rubio se asustó de que alguien saliese de repente de enfrente suyo y más que aquella persona supiese su nombre.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó a modo de respuesta- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿No me recuerdas? -se hizo la pregunta más para si mismo que para su oyente- Mi nombre es Sasuke y te conozco desde hace mucho.

El rubio miró a la bestia negra de arriba a bajo, dándose cuenta de las características de Sasuke.

-Tienes orejas y colas y tu nombre es Sasuke... me recuerdas a mi antiguo gato -rió el joven- que gracioso.

-Me pusiste tú ese nombre -recordó la bestia- y por esa razón.

El rubio no sabía que decir.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes?

-Si -afirmó el pelinegro- cuando eras pequeño viniste al bosque varias veces.

-No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia -comentó con tristeza el rubio- lo siento.

-No importa, Naruto -le intentó animar el otro- siempre puedes crear más recuerdos.

-¡Si! -se animó el joven mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sasuke... ¿conoces a la bestia del bosque?

El pelinegro se asombró ante la pregunta que le formulaba el de cabellos dorados pero asintió al ver la seriedad que éste mostraba en su rostro.

-Quiero conocerla -dijo el rubio- quiero saber quien es, como es, etc.

-Lo tienes delante -la bestia se señaló a si mismo-, yo soy la bestia.

El rubio se sonrojó al saber a que se refería, él conocía a la bestia, estaba hablando con él. Y no le habia atacado.

-¿Porqué en la villa todos te tienen miedo si eres bueno? -preguntó el joven- No lo entiendo.

-Jajajaja -se rió el de pelo oscuro- porque soy algo que ellos no entienden o aceptan.

El rubio empezó a recordar partes de su infancia, aquello que antes tanto ansiaba recordar llegaba a su mente con la última frase de Sasuke. Diferentes recuerdos de cuando era joven llegaban a su adolescente mente y veía las escenas con la bestia, con Sasuke: estaban riendo, corrían por el bosque, jugaban a salpicarse en el río que travesaba el bosque, jugaban y comían frutas del bosque. Se divertían. Naruto miró a Sasuke que lo miraba preocupado cuando Naruto había ido agachándose progresivamente.

-Lo recuerdo... -fueron las únicas palabras del muchacho y al ver que su acompañante no respondía continuó- te recuerdo, nos conocimos de pequeños, cuando aún no te habían crecido orejas y cola, yo te quería decir algo importante pero... tú nunca apareciste, por eso venía siempre... para decírtelo pero... olvidé lo que quería decirte, te olvidé y no volví, no volví hasta ahora...

-Recuerdas algo mal, yo sí que te dije algo pero... del miedo a que me rechazases perdí el control de mi parte salvaje y.. -Sasuke tocó las mejillas de Naruto, en aquello que parecía unos bigotes de gato- te herí dejándote estas marcas. Lo siento. Por eso no volví a verte, pensé que me odiarías por decirte que era un monstruo y herirte.

-Sasuke -dijo el ojiazul- nunca podré odiarte porque te amo.

La bestia se quedó sin palabras por una vez en su vida.

Naruto se acercó a la cara de la hermosa bestia negra y besó sus labios. Sasuke al poco tomó las riendas del beso, volviéndolo más apasionado. Sólo se separaron de los labios ajenos cuando faltó el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Te amo -dijo la bestia al humano- y creo que es crónico.

Los dos rieron.

-Sasuke, acompañame, debo llevar los dulces a casa de la abuela.

Sasuke aceptó de buen grado, antes le habría dicho que tomase el camino más corto para que se fuera de su bosque pero ahora le guiaría por el más largo para estar con él más. Cuando llegaron a la salida, una persona esperaba allí, era la anciana Tsunade.

-¡Naruto! -saludó la anciana, antes de ver a la bestia- ¿Sasuke?

-Abuela, -la llamó su nieto- ¿conoces a Sasuke?

Tsunade asintió diciendo que era ella quien crió a Sasuke cuando lo encontró en el bosque.

-¡Y nunca me lo dijiste! -le recriminó su nieto-¡Nunca!

Tsunade le propinó un golpe.

-Te lo iba a presentar hoy, pero no sabía que os conocieseis y menos de que tuvieseis estos sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron. Tsunade reía.

Al cabo del tiempo, Sasuke se mudó a casa de la abuela y dejó de vivir en el bosque pero jamás lo abandonó, siempre iba allí a encontrarse con Naruto y lo acompañaba por el camino más largo hasta la casa de la abuela y cuando ésta falleció, Naruto se mudó con Sasuke cuidando del bosque y de la casa de la abuela...

Como dijo Sasuke crearon muchos nuevos recuerdos, pero uno lo recordaban con especial felicidad:

-Sasuke, -llamó el joven al ver a Sasuke sin camiseta por la calor que hacía- ¡que brazos tan grandes tienes!

-Son para abrazarte mejor, Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojó pero siguió observando el cuerpo de su amado.

-Sasuke, ¡que ego tan grande tienes!

-Naruto, -contestó ante el tono de burla de la persona amada- es porque me amas.

-Sasuke, ¡que orejas tan grandes tienes!

-Naruto, es para oír mejor los gemi...

Naruto le tapó la boca con las manos antes de que acabase la frase.

-Sasuke -siguió el rubio- ¡que ojos tan grandes tienes!

-Naruto, es para ver mejor tus expresiones.

Naruto se puso como un tomate, sabía a que expresiones se refería.

-Sasuke, ¡que boca tan grande que tienes!

El pelinegro se acercó al rubio y lo cogió del mentón.

-Naruto, es para besarte mejor.

Acto seguido Sasuke besó a Naruto y se fundieron en una sola persona.

Como tantas otras veces se unieron.

* * *

><p>Sé que no es bien bien la historia de caperucita roja pero me he basado en ella, a parte, no podía hacer un SasuNaru ciñéndome a la historia, quedaría muy cutre...<p>

Bueno, ¿me dejáis algún review para saber si os ha gustado la primera historia o que os ha parecido la idea de versionar los cuentos?

Gracias!

_**Si la idea os ha gustado la próxima historia será: ¿Blancanieves o Cenicienta? Elegís vosotrs**_


End file.
